Operation Santa Claus
by Mulderette
Summary: Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty get a special Christmas Eve assignment in a department store.


Title: Operation Santa Claus  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty get a special Christmas Eve assignment in a department store.  
  
******  
  
"I thought we were all comin' in together?" Bosco grumbled as he held the department store door open for Faith. "Why the heck were Sullivan and Davis in such a big hurry to get here?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "I don't know, Bos. Does it really matter?"  
  
"I just think its weird is all," Bosco said. "Yesterday Sully said we were all gonna meet at the station at 8:30. It's not like we were late. We were there at 8:30 on the dot. They left early."  
  
"Well we're here now, Bosco. Let's not worry about Sully and Davis, okay?"   
  
"I don't know why we always get picked for these jag-off assignments. Swersky must have it in for us or somethin'"  
  
Faith shook her head. "I'm actually glad we got this special detail for today. It lets me get home early to spend Christmas Eve with the kids. I actually think it's a good thing." She approached a salesgirl behind the cosmetics counter. "Excuse me. Can you tell us where we can find Mr. Samuelson?"   
  
"Third floor, back office," the girl replied disinterestedly.   
  
"Thank you." Faith turned back towards where her partner had been standing only to discover that Bosco was no longer by her side. She looked around and finally spotted him over by the gift and gadget display. "Bos? What are you doing? Come on. We have to go up to the third floor."   
  
"Look at this, Faith." Bosco gestured towards a small black and white television set. "This thing is amazin'. It's a combination television, CD player, flashlight, lantern and am/fm radio weatherband radio. It also has a thermometer, compass, siren and even a high frequency mosquito repeller!" he added excitedly.  
  
"That's really fascinating, Bos."   
  
"Maybe I should pick one up. What do ya think?"   
  
Faith looked at the television, then back at her partner. "Why on earth would you need all that?"   
  
"If I was campin' it'd be a great thing to have. All of that could really come in handy."   
  
"If you were campin'?" Faith asked, giving him an incredulous look. "Have you -ever- gone campin'?"   
  
"Course I have," he replied.  
  
"Recently?"  
  
"Uh, well...no not really recently," he admitted.  
  
"Bosco, have you even gone campin' in the past ten years?" Faith asked.   
  
He didn't answer her and Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I can see how this would be a must have purchase for you. Maybe you should pick up two, just in case you wear the first one out," she giggled.  
  
"It's a guy thing, Faith. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Whatever, Bos. Come on. We're gonna be late."   
  
They walked over to the escalator and took it up to the third floor where they were directed to Mr. Samuelson's office by another bored-looking sales clerk. They reached the office and Bosco knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a voice called from the inside. Bosco opened the door and he and Faith entered the office. Sully and Ty were already seated inside while the man they assumed was Mr. Samuelson was speaking on the phone.   
  
"You're late," Ty whispered as he looked pointedly at his watch.  
  
"You left without us," Bosco hissed as he and Faith each took a seat.  
  
"That's because we wanted to be on time," Sully answered smugly.   
  
"We -were- on time. If you didn't want to come with us, you should have just said somethin'," Bosco replied.  
  
"Sorry about that," Mr. Samuelson said as he hung up the telephone. "I have a little situation down in Lingerie. I'm sure Officer Davis and Sullivan can fill you in on what I need you to do. Then you can go to the locker room and change. It's down the hall, last door on the left. Santa Land opens at 10 so you'd better get a move on."   
  
"Santa Land?" Bosco asked after Mr. Samuelson had left the office. Already he didn't like the sound of this. "What the hell is he talkin' about?"   
  
"Someone has been sending threatening letters to the store that something bad was going to happen today in Santa Land," Sully explained.   
  
"Did they give any details?" Faith asked.  
  
Ty shook his head. "No, really just vague threats against Santa Claus. It might not be anything, but Mr. Samuelson, he's the store owner, didn't want to take any chances."   
  
"Don't you think two cops would have done the trick?" Bosco asked. "Why do they need four?"   
  
"Mr. Samuelson donates very heavily to the police department," Sully stated.   
  
"So what about the locker room?" Faith asked though she already had a good idea of what they were going to be changing into. She had brought Emily and Charlie to Santa Land many times when they were younger.   
  
"Come on, we'll show you," Sully said with a grin. This assignment definitely wasn't his cup of tea, but knowing just how much Bosco was going to hate it almost made it worthwhile. They left the office and headed in the direction of the locker room. There was a large trunk in a corner of the room. Sully raised the lid and began to rummage through the contents, pulling out a bright red santa suit.   
  
"Whoa...what's goin on?" Bosco asked, giving Sully an uneasy look.   
  
"I'm Santa Claus," Sully stated. He shuffled through the box again and tossed a green outfit at Bosco. "You're an elf."  
  
"I'm a -what-?" Bosco asked. "No way am I bein' an elf. You be a damn elf."   
  
"Oh yeah, Bosco, like that'll work," Ty said, laughing. "Sully as an elf? That'd look a little weird, don't you think?"   
  
"I don't care," Bosco stated stubbornly.  
  
"You and Faith are the shortest," Ty said, reasonably. "It's only natural that you two be the elves."   
  
"I am not short," Bosco retorted. "You two are just freakishly tall. Anyhow, what are you gonna be if you're not an elf?"  
  
"I'm Rudolph," Ty said with a grin.   
  
"Why can't I be Rudolph?"   
  
"Do you think I'd even fit into this?" Ty asked, holding an elf costume up against his body.   
  
"Bosco, come on. It's just one day," Faith said, accepting the costume that Sully handed her. "It won't kill you."   
  
"You don't know that for sure," Bosco mumbled as he picked up the costume and eyed it with a look of distaste on his face. One day...he was sure it would be one of the longest days of his life...  
  
******  
  
A short while later, the four officers arrived in Santa Land. A merry looking Santa Sully, complete with a long white beard, led the way and climbed the steps leading to Santa's throne. "This might not be so bad," he said as he sat down. At least he wouldn't be on his feet all day.   
  
"I'll take the pictures," Faith stated. She headed over to the camera that was there so the children could have their pictures taken with Santa Claus and began to examine it.  
  
"No you won't," Bosco said. "I will take the pictures."   
  
Faith shook her head "Sorry, Bos, but I've seen your vacation pictures in the past. We can't be taking headless pictures of these children. People pay good money for them."   
  
"Come on, Faith. What am I supposed to do?" Bosco whined.   
  
You entertain the kids," Ty said, adjusting the red nose that was attached to his face. "Get them to smile pretty for the camera."   
  
"Do you have any idea how stupid you look?" Bosco asked, casting an irritated look at Davis who was wearing a one-piece brown costume with antlers on his head. In Bosco's opinion, he looked more like a demented bull than any reindeer he'd ever seen.  
  
"Umm just a little bit less stupid than you?" Ty asked with a grin. He picked up a box of candy canes and went to take his place by Sully. "Kids will be here soon, Bosco. Look alive!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Bosco walked back over to Faith. "I can't stand these tights," he complained, a look of misery on his face. "They're hot and they itch. God, I think I'm breaking out in hives or something. Maybe I'm allergic."   
  
"I don't think you're allergic," Faith said, just managing to bite back a smile. Bosco, who was wearing a green tunic, tights, shoes and even an elf hat, looked positively adorable. "The day will be over before you know it." She picked up the camera and quickly shot a picture of her partner.   
  
"What are you doin'!" he yelled, as Sully and Ty started laughing. "Are you crazy?"   
  
"I couldn't resist, Bos. You look so cute." Smiling sweetly, Faith then aimed the camera at Sully and Ty. "Say cheese."  
  
"Hey!" Ty stopped laughing and glared over at Faith. "What was that for?"   
  
"Memories," Faith said. "I'm just making sure I never forget how precious the three of you look."   
  
******  
  
"You're a fake," the little boy sitting on Sully's lap said with a scowl.   
  
"Ho, ho, ho," Sully said. "I'm not a fake. I'm Santa Claus."   
  
"Yeah right." The boy shook his head, rolling his eyes. "And I'm Peter Pan."   
  
"Smile for the camera, Teddy," the boy's mother said as she waved at her son.   
  
Teddy stuck out his tongue.   
  
"Nice kid," Bosco whispered under his breath to Faith. "He deserves a lump of coal in his stocking."   
  
Faith nodded. They had been there for a half day and though most of the kids had been cute and very sweet, there were a few of them, like Teddy, who just set her nerves on edge. Emily and Charlie had never acted like this when they were younger.   
  
Teddy got off Santa's lap and dashed off, while another mother tried to persuade her very reluctant young daughter to go and meet Santa. "Come on, Chloe. Don't you want to see Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas?" she asked.   
  
Chloe shook her head. "No."   
  
"Please, Chloe?"   
  
Chloe shook her head again. "No!"   
  
"Bosco do somethin'" Faith whispered.   
  
"Are you kiddin' me?" Bosco asked. "What am I supposed to do?"   
  
"You're an elf, Bosco. Talk to her. Make her feel comfortable."  
  
"Come on, little lady," Bosco coaxed softly as he went over to Chloe and reached for her hand. "Why don't I bring you right over there to see Santa?"  
  
"NO!" In a sudden movement, Chloe kicked her sneaker-clad foot into Bosco's shin.  
  
"Ow!" Bosco shouted as reached down to rub his leg.   
  
"Smelly old elf!" Chloe shouted.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Chloe's mom said, an embarrassed look on her face as she led her daughter away.  
  
"And you thought this day wouldn't be that bad," Bosco said, shaking his head at Faith.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Sul...check out that guy over there," Ty whispered to his partner. There was a nervous-appearing man standing in line. He was clutching a brown paper bag tightly against his chest and he didn't seem to have any children with him. "I think we might have our guy."   
  
Ty signaled over to Bosco who quickly read the situation. "Attention please," Bosco said as he walked over to the front of the line of children. "Santa has to take a little break, but he'll be back in 15 minutes."   
  
A collective groan came from those who were waiting in line. "What does he need a break for?" asked one irritated father. "He's just sitting there on his fat ass all day."   
  
"Please watch your language, sir," Faith said. "There are children here."   
  
"No kidding, two of them are mine," the man snapped, taking the hands of a boy and a girl who were standing with him. "And we've been waiting here for almost a half hour. Come on kids. Let's get out of here."   
  
"We want to see Santa Claus!"  
  
"And I need to get your mother a Christmas gift. We'll come back later if we have time."   
  
"That's what he gets for waiting until the last minute," Faith said under her breath.  
  
The line of people broke up, but the man who was acting oddly didn't leave. He continued to stand in his spot, staring over at Sully who had just stood up. "You...you've got a lot of nerve!" the man finally shouted as he took a few steps in Sully's direction.  
  
The officers exchanged glances. "Are you talking to me?" Sully asked gently.  
  
"YES! Yes I'm talking to you," the man shouted.   
  
"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Ty asked quietly.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't you know that reindeer don't talk!"   
  
"Please excuse my reindeer," Sully said quietly, trying to calm the obviously disturbed man. "He's new here. He doesn't know the reindeer rules."   
  
"You took and you took and you took and gave nothing in return," the man said.  
  
"I took something from you?" Sully asked in confusion.  
  
"The COOKIES! The MILK! Every year. Every year you took them. Every year, but you never brought me what I wanted. And one year I even left you a whole entire cake! But it didn't help. It didn't help at all."   
  
"What was it that you wanted?" Bosco asked, breaking into the conversation.  
  
"Shut up, Elf!" the man said, his face reddening in anger. "You...you've got nothing to do with this. This is between Santa and me!"   
  
Sully shook his head silently at Bosco and looked back at the man. "What was it that I didn't bring you?" he asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" the man asked. "You don't remember my letters? From Andy? Every single year I wrote you. Every year!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Sully said. "I get lots of letters. It's hard to remember. I'm not as young as I used to be."   
  
"I knew you would say that," Andy mumbled. "Excuses, excuses."  
  
"What is it you'd like, Andy?" Sully asked. "Maybe I can get it for you now."   
  
Andy shook his head vigorously. "No...no, no, no. You're lying."  
  
"At least give me a chance."   
  
Andy considered that for a few moments and then nodded. "Fine...I'll give you a chance, Santa. I'd like a pony. That's what I'd like. That's all I've ever wanted and you never did bring it."   
  
"Isn't he kind of big for a pony?" Bosco whispered to Faith who shushed her partner.   
  
"I...I'm not sure I can get you a pony right away," Sully said. "It might take a little bit of time."  
  
"No! There is no more time!" His face red with anger, Andy reached into the bag and pulled out a gun. "I"ve had it with you, Santa Claus."   
  
"He's going to kill Santa!" A little boy shouted.  
  
A little girl began to cry. "Don't kill Santa Claus."   
  
"All of you be quiet!" Andy yelled, waving his gun in the air. "This is between me and Santa."   
  
Bosco and Faith exchanged glances, then reached for their guns which were hidden under their tunics.   
  
"Police," Bosco stated as he aimed his gun in Andy's direction. "Drop your weapon, sir."   
  
Andy turned towards Bosco skeptically. "You're the police? I didn't know the police department hired elves."   
  
"Trust me. I'm the police. Now put your weapon down on the floor and put your hands on your head."   
  
Andy hesitated for a few moments before he reluctantly did as Bosco ordered. Faith and Bosco quickly went over to Andy and handcuffed him to a large round of applause from the crowd of onlookers.   
  
"The elves saved Santa!" One of the children shouted. "Hooray for the elves!"   
  
Mr. Samuelson came hurrying over and shook Faith's then Bosco's hand. "Well done, well done," he said. "Thank you both very much."   
  
"You're welcome, sir," Faith said. "We're going to bring this guy on down to the station now."   
  
Mr. Samuelson nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll be sure to let your lieutenant know what a fine job you did here today."  
  
"We'd appreciate that," Bosco said with a grin.   
  
Sully and Ty started out after Bosco and Faith, but Mr. Samuelson stepped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
Ty and Sully exchanged quizzical looks. "We...we caught the perp," Sully said. "You don't need us anymore."   
  
Mr. Samuelson shook his head. "You two didn't do anything. The elves caught the perp. I don't think you need four people to bring him down to the station. Besides, you never know...there could be another problem. Your lieutenant assured me someone would be here until we close at 6 o'clock."   
  
"But..." Sully looked over at Bosco and Faith who just grinned back at him. "Come on guys, don't you need our help?"   
  
"I think we can handle it, Santa," Bosco replied with a smirk. "Besides you're needed here in Santa Land. I guess being an elf paid off for us after all, didn't it Faith?"   
  
"Yes I think it did," Faith replied, unable to hold back her laughter. "Merry Christmas, Santa. Merry Christmas, Rudolph."  
  
Ty watched enviously as Bosco and Faith led Andy away. "Only three more hours, Sul," he said as he handed his partner a candy cane. "Maybe it won't be that bad."   
  
"Bah humbug," Sully grumbled as he took his seat back on the throne. 


End file.
